Dead at Heart
by naekyumin
Summary: "kenangan itu,,mungkin hanya aku yang merasakannya..kembalilah Min,,kumohon maafkan aku"../ "tidak kyu,aku sudah bertunangan,dan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah,,menjauhlah dariku,aku sakit bila harus mengingat hal itu lagi,dan ingat Jungmo bukan tipe orang pembohong sepertimu..!". KYUMIN,JUNGMIN,EUNHAE
1. Chapter 1

**Dead at Heart **

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Jungmo (namja)**

**Donghae (namja)**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Eunhyuk (yeoja)**

**Rate : T**

**Sungmin POV**

Tidak lama lagi aku akan menikah,, ya menikah dengan Jungmo, namja yang sudah lama menantikan balasan cintaku. Aku tahu ia mencintaiku saat aku, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan dirinya satu sekolah di SM High School. Hanya saja Kyuhyun lah yang saat itu bisa mencuri hatiku.

Huft,,Kyuhyunn! mengingat nama itu membuat aku semakin benci padanya, bagaimana tidak, aku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri menemukannya berselingkuh dengan yeoja lain. Meskipun ia berusaha menyangkalnya aku masih tetap tidak percaya, hanya saja dilubuk hati terdalamku seolah-olah ada rasa ingin mempercayainya. Ahh..mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..

"Hey,,Kau melamun chagii?" Jungmo tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku dan memberikan secangkir coffee latte padaku.

Ya, aku dan Jungmo sepakat untuk bertemu di H&G cafe saat makan siang,.Kami terbiasa untuk bertemu saat jam makan siang berlangsung karena hanya inilah saat-saat kami bertemu..Aku dan Jungmo memang sama-sama sibuk, bahkan disaat orang lain sedang menikmati liburannya pun kami masih bergelayut dengan tugas-tugas yang berjibun. Aku yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas -tugasku sebagai seorang designer dan Jungmo sedang sibuk menangani perusahaan Appanya. Shindong, appanya Jungmo meninggal 1 bulan kemarin, karena Jungmo anak satu-satunya jadi mau tidak mau Jungmolah yang harus mengganti posisi Appanya itu.

"aahh,,kau mengagetkanku saja..!" Ucapku setengah gugup..

"Kau kenapa chagi,akhir-akhir ini ku perhatikan kau sering melamun, Katakan padaku apa kau ada masalah?'

"A.a..akkuu tidak apa-apa Jungmo-ya, a..aku baik-baik saja.." jawabku gugup.

"Hah.! baiklah.. Kalau sudah tenang ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu,,Otte?"

Aku terdiam, bingung bagaimana cara memulainya,. Bingung cara mengutarakannya,, bagaimana tidak bingung, yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah orang yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Orang yang membuatku ingin sekali bertanya "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kyuhyun?" Karena pernah suatu hari sahabatku Eunhyuk, tidak sengaja memergoki Jungmo sedang berada di Cafe dengan seorang yeoja cantik dan 2 orang pria berpakaian rapih. Karena jarak Eunhyuk sangat jauh, sangat tidak mungkin untuk mendengar percakapan mereka, hanya saja Eunhyuk sedikit mendengar mereka mengatakan nama Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Jungmo-ya,," Ucapku lirih..  
"Ne,,Chagiya aku disini,,ada apa? katakanlah.." Jawab Jungmo sembari menggenggam tanganku lembut..

"Kk..kkauu,,tidak akan seperti Kyuhyun kan?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Apa aku pernah berkelakuan buruk padamu?"

"Anhi,,aku hanya ingin tahu saja.."

"Min,percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu seperti Kyuhyun si namja brengsek itu, karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai dan menyayangimu,,Min..!"Ujarnya yakin sembari emosi.

"..."

Aku hanya terdiam, ada sedikit rasa sakit didada kiriku saat Jungmo berkata "brengsek" pada namja yang dahulunya pernah membuat hari-hariku sangat berarti.

"Emph,,bagaimana jika kita bolos saja? Kulihat kau sepertinya butuh hiburan dan kebetulan hari ini aku ada waktu kosong.," ajaknya..

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus, aku memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan hari ini, bagaimana kalau ke Lotte world sudah lama aku tidak kesana..? Ucapku semangat.

"Baiklahh,,Kajja kita pergi bersenang-senang..!"Ujar Jungmo lagi.

Memang ide yang bagus sepertinya,,ya untuk saat ini saja aku ingin menghilangkan beban yang ada difikiranku. Aku sadar selama ini Jungmo berlaku baik padaku, aku nyaman berada didekatnya, apapun akan ia lakukan agar aku tidak tersakiti oleh siapapun dan apapun.

Yahh aku harus yakin Jungmo lah yang akan mengisi hidupku selamanya, aku harus yakin itu.

**Sungmin POV End**

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka tiba di Lotte World. Mereka mengunjungi toko ice cream terlebih dahulu sebelum menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada disana, karena itulah kebiasaan Sungmin setiap mengunjungi Lotte World.

Jungmo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin saat memakan ice cream strawberry favoritnya, ia seperti anak 5 tahun saja, lelehan ice cream belepotan disekitaran mulut berbentuk M itu. Jungmo mengusap mulut belepotan Sungmin dengan sapu tangannya,,

"Pelan-pelan chagy,,kau sudah besar masih saja bertingkah imut seperti ini.."

"Tapi kau menyukainyakan?" Goda Sungmin sembari mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kepada Jungmo.

"Aish,,kau ini.. Apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak bisa berkata tidak menyukainyakan?"

"Heheehe.."

"Kau siap untuk menaklukan semua wahana ini, Chagy..?

"Ne..aku sudah tidak sabar.. kajja kita taklukan semuanya..!" Ucap Sungmin girang.

Begitu sampai di apartementnya, Jungmo langsung menuju bathub badannya pegal-pegal. Kalau saja sehabis dari Lotte World Sungmin tidak mengajaknya bermain ski, mungkin ia sudah bisa menikmati ranjang empuk yang sangat dirindukannya saat ini. Hanya saja ia memang tidak bisa menolak apapun keinginan Sungmin.

_Lee Sungmin..._

_Aku sungguh tergila-gila olehnya.. Sudah cukup lama aku mengunggu saat-saat seperti ini, bisa berdua dengannya tanpa ada yang mengganggu lagi._

_Aku tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun menyentuhnya ataupun memilikinya, termasuk Kyuhyun!_

_Sebut saja aku egois karena membunupun aku rela asalkan Sungmin menjadi milikku seutuhnya._

_Sungmin hanya milikku..._

_Ya,,hanya milikku selamanya..._ Ujar Jungmo Mantap.

**Drrt..drtt...drtt**

From : Sungminie

"_Hyukie, kau ada waktu? Bisa kita bertemu sebentar, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu.._

_Ku tunggu kau ditempat biasa, Otte?"_

Eunhyuk yang pada dasarnya adalah sahabat Sungmin dari semenjak sekolah menengah pasti tau maksud Sungmin mengajaknya bertemu.

"Ahh,,sampai kapan kau akan begini terus,Min?" ujar Eunhyuk sembari menyambar coat dibalik kursinya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja menuju Cafe tempat Sungmin berada.

Tidak lama..

"Hyukiie,,sebelah sini.." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Eunhyuk datang.

Buru-buru Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk saling berhadapan.

"Kau tidak bersama Donghae kan?" tanya Sungmin celingak-celinguk.

"Aish,, kau ini..Donghae sedang bersama Kyuhyun. Kau tidak usah takut, mereka sedang ada di Jepang saat ini"

Sungmin bukannya takut dengan Donghae, hanya saja ia tidak mau kupingnya menjadi panas akibat ceramahan Donghae kepadanya.

Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah memintanya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun dan memintanya menjauhi Jungmo. Karena menurut Donghae, Jungmolah yang membuat hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi dasar Sungmin memang berwatak keras kepala, ia tidak percaya dengan omongan Donghae mengenai Jungmo.

Karena nyatanya dihadapan Sungmin Jungmo adalah orang yang sangat baik, tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas telah berselingkuh.

"Semalam aku mimpi aneh lagi Hyukiie,,. Kyu,,kyuhyun datang lagi dalam mimpiku. Tapi ini berbeda dengan mimpi-mimpiku sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memelukku dan menangis, saat aku tatap wajahnya penuh luka memar dan darah berceceran di sekitar kemejanya. Aku bingung, apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun sebenanya, kenapa wajahnya penuh luka seperti itu. Dan yang membuat aku bertambah bingung adalah ia mengatakan agar aku berhati-hati, entah berhati-hati pada siapa aku tidak mengerti Hyukie. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.." Ucap Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Kau bilang kau benci padanya, kau bilang kau tidak akan mau menemuinya lagi tapi nyatanya kau menghawatirkannya Min,, apa sebenarnya yang ada di otakmu Min?" bentak Eunhyuk kesal.

"Entahlah Hyukie, terkadang aku merindukannya, tapi jika aku mengingat kejadian itu sirna sudah kerinduanku padanya.."

"Sudah kubilang temui Kyuhyun, dan dengarkan penjelasannya.."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan sekalipun bertemu dengannya,." Tegas Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak yakin dengan ucapanya, ia hanya takut menyakiti Jungmo. Karena ia pernah berjanji pada Jungmo bahwa ia tidak akan sekalipun bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

**Disebuah Hotel di Jepang**

"Apa aku berhenti saja mengejarnya Donghae-ah?"

"Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu, Kyu?' Donghae malah balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun tertunduk lemah, selama ini ia sudah cukup lelah mengejar Sungmin. Segala pikiran yang ada diotaknya adalah Sungmin dan Sungmin. Sampai-sampai pekerjaannya terbengkalai. Donghaelah yang selalu menyemangati Kyuhyun untuk terus bertahan mengejar cintanya. Dan karena Donghae adalah asistennya Kyuhyun, ialah yang sementara ini mengerjakan tugas-tugas Kyuhyun di perusahaan Kyuhyun.

_yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado_

_dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deultende_

"Yeoboseo,,?" begitu melihat ID Caller yang tertera diponselnya adalah yoeja yang ia rindukan Donghae segera mengangkat telefonnya .

"Apa kau sedang bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya yeoja itu, yang tidak lain adalah Eunhyuk.

"Ne,,aku sedang dengannya,, ada apa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan Kyuhyun malam-malam begini, chagy?"

Tanya Donghae sembari berjalan menuju balkon hotel.

"Ahni,,tadi siang aku bertemu dengan Sungmin, sepertinya dia merindukan Kyuhyun karena sudah seminggu ini Sungmin bermimpi tentang Kyuhyun. Hanya saja Sungmin masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun. Apa kau ada ide agar mereka bisa bertemu?"

"Baiklah, mungkin ini memang sudah waktunya. Kita akan mengatur rencananya setelah aku dan Kyuhyun tiba di Seoul besok..

Sekarang kau tidurlah, aku tau kau lelah, aku tidak mau kau sakit chagy.." Ujar Donghae.

"Ne, kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik disana.,aku merindukanmu Hae.."

"Aku juga merindukanmu chagiya.. Saranghae.."

"Saranghae..."

Piip..

"Ahh,,aku lelah Kyu. Aku tidur duluan ne, kau istirahatlah. Kau harus yakin akan cinta sejatimu. Kejar dia sampai jatuh kepelukanmu lagi.." Ucap Donghae seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia mendalami kata-kata yang barusan Donghae katakan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Min.." Ujarnya seraya beranjak menuju balkon hotel.

Ia membuka ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

"kenangan yang indah itu,,mungkin hanya aku yang merasakannya..kembalilah Min,,kumohon"...

**Flashback**

"Kyu,,ireona..ini sudah siang. Kau ini seorang direktur, kau tidak malu pada anak buahmu, mereka datang pagi-pagi sekali sedangkan kau sering datang terlambat..'' Ujar Sungmin seraya menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun..

Tapi Kyuhyun bukannya bangun ia malah menarik Sungmin untuk berbaring dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun, lepaskann..! aku sudah rapi, sebentar lagi aku akan bekerja,," Kyuhyun tidak bergeming sedikitpun, ia malah makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, aku akan pergi darimu selamanya..!" Ancam Sungmin

"Arra..Arra,,kau selalu saja mengancamku seperti itu. aku begini juga karenamu, aku selalu tidak bisa tidur karena aku merindukanmu,Min.."

'Kitakan hanya beda kamar saja Kyu, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja.. Kalau kau rindu padaku kau tinggal datang saja ke kamarku.."

"Tapi aku takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak jika aku mengunjungi kamarmu malam-malam, Min. Kau taukan maksudku?" terang Kyuhyun.

Ya, kyuhyun sudah berjanji jika ia dan Sungmin belum menikah ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang kebanyakan pasangan lakukan diluar sana. Sungmin tahu itu, dan Sungmin sangat senang Kyuhyun bisa menjaga kesucian Sungmin sampai detik ini.

Pernah suatu hari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mabuk berat, mereka habis merayakan ulang tahun Donghae di apartement Eunhyuk.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin ke kamarnya tiba-tiba Sungmin terjatuh dan beruntung Kyuhyun yang berada tepat didepannya dengan sigap menahan Sungmin. Dan yang terjadi adalah Sungmin berada diatas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang takjub akan kecantikan Sungmin, ia perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Dan bibir merekapun akhirnya menyatu, Kyuhyun lalu membalikan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya Sungmin berada dibawah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir manis Sungmin hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang sesak didalam celananya, perlahan-lahan tangan Kyuhyun mengusap paha mulus Sungmin. Ciuman itu membuat mereka mabuk kepayang. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersadar akan perlakuannya kepada Sungmin. Ia pun melepaskan ciuman itu sepihak dan menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Kyu,,kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Mii,,mmiaanhae Min,,seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu padamu,,aku..akkuu sudah berlaku kurang ajar padamu Min,," ujar Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Kyu, kau tidak perlu menyesalinya. Toh tidak terjadi apa-apakan?" hibur Sungmin seraya memeluk Kyu dari belakang.

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu sebelum kita menikah.." tambahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia terlalu malu kepada Sungmin atas tingkahnya barusan. Ia sangat menyesal.

"Min, ingatkan aku jika aku berlaku seperti itu lagi, aku tidak mau menyakitimu Min,,"

"Arra, aku mengerti Kyu, sebaiknya kau segera ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah.," titah Sungmin sembari membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya.

"Kau juga chagy,tidurlah ini sudah larut malam. Aku akan membersihkan diriku dulu lalu pergi tidur setelahnya."

"Ne.,"Sungmin mengangguk.

Sebelum pergi Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin agak lama

"Sharanghae, Min"

"Nado, saranghae Kyu.." balas Sungmin

Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan Sungmin dan berlalu menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat didepan kamar Sungmin.

"_Kau memang menepati janjimu Kyu, aku akan selalu mencintai dan menyayangimu Kyu.." _ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

**Flashback Off**

**06.30**

**Seou**l

Ting..Tong..Ting...Tong

Bel apartement Eunhyuk berbunyi..

"Itu pasti Donghae.." ujar Eunhyuk dalam hati. Ia segera menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Cklekk...

"kenapa kau lama sekali membukanya? kau taukan aku sangat merindukanmu?" Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyuk erat begitu pintu terbuka.

"mianhae,,tadi aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan, aku juga sangat merindukanmu,Hae.." balas Eunhyuk.

"lalu mana ucapan selamat datangnya?" ujar Donghae genit.

'Huh..,dasar namja mesum..!" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir sexynya membuat Donghae tidak tahan untuk segera melumat bibir kekasihnya itu.

Dan akhirnya bibir mereka pun saling menyatu, saling melumat dan membalas satu sama lain.

Sungmin sedang berada di taman, ia menunggu Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu di taman tersebut.

Namun sudah 15 menit berlalu sahabatnya itu tak kunjung datang, ponselnya pun tidak aktif saat Sungmin mencoba menghubunginya.

'Aishh,,kenapa tiba-tiba Eunhyuk bertingkah seperti ini, anehh.." ujar Sungmin.

Tidak lama, seorang namja tampan duduk disamping Sungmin, Sungmin pun terjengat melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukan dan juga dibenci olehnya..

"Kyu..?! Sedang apa kau disini..?!" ujar Sungmin emosi.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk erat Sungmin, ia terlalu takut jika Sungmin akan meninggalkannya lagi.

TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead at Heart**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Jungmo (namja)**

**Eunhyuk (yeoja)**

**Donghae (namja)**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

Sungmin sedang berada di taman, ia menunggu Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu di taman tersebut.

Namun sudah 15 menit berlalu sahabatnya itu tak kunjung datang, ponselnya pun tidak aktif saat Sungmin mencoba menghubunginya.

'Aishh,,kenapa tiba-tiba Eunhyuk bertingkah seperti ini, anehh.." ujar Sungmin.

Tidak lama, seorang namja tampan duduk disamping Sungmin, Sungmin pun terjengat melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukan dan juga dibenci olehnya..

"Kyu..?! Sedang apa kau disini..?!" ujar Sungmin emosi.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk erat Sungmin, ia terlalu takut jika Sungmin akan meninggalkannya lagi.

**Nextt..  
Selamat membaca...**

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku, Kyu..!" Sungmin berontak.

"Tidak, Min.. Ijinkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja, aku mohon.." Tubuh Sungmin membeku perkataan lirih Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin pasrah. Ia menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun, meskipun pelukan namja tampan tersebut tidak dibalas olehnya..

Selang beberapa menit Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap wajah stoic Sungmin intens, kedua telapak tangannya ia tangkupkan ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam, ia ingin menolak namun dalam hatinya ia enggan melewati masa-masa seperti ini.

Saat kedua wajah itu semakin mendekat tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin bergetar.

**Drrt...drtt...drttt...  
**

"Kau dimana chagy, aku ada diapartementmu tapi kau tidak ada didalam?" Ucap namja bernama Jungmo itu was-was. Jungmo memang tau kode pintu apartement Sungmin, jadi dia bisa masuk kapan saja ia mau. Dan perlu diingat, Sungmin setelah mengetahui perselingkuhan Kyuhyun ia langsung bergegas pindah apartement, berniat untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya. Aku sedang bertemu dengan klienku. Ia mengajakku bertemu pagi ini..." jawab Sungmin bohong.

Sungmin ingin jujur sebenarnya, tapi Sungmi takut Jungmo marah padanya. Terlebih namja tampan yang berada disebelahnya sekarang ini terlihat sedang kalut. Kalut karena dirinya sudah pasti. Sedikit berbohong menurut Sungmin tidak apalah, ini semua demi kebaikan hubungan Sungmin dan Jungmo.

"Oh,.apa perlu kutemani chagy?" tawar Jungmo.

Sungmin terkejut, namun ia berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin. "Ahh, aku bisa sendiri. Kau kan sedang sibuk, aku janji setelah ini aku akan datang ke kantormu. Bagaimana?

"Tapi kau yakin tidak mau ku temani ? kau sudah membuatku khawatir, Chagy.." ujar Jungmo posesif, ada perasaan yang tidak mengenakan bagi Jungmo, ya bagaimana tidak Sungmin tidak biasanya pergi tanpa memberinya kabar terlebih dahulu.  
"Gwenchana Jungmo-ah,, kau ini seperti tidak tau ada yang mencoba menggangguku akan ku keluarkan jurus _martial-art_ ku.. kau percayakan padaku?" Ujar Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Ne,,aku percaya padamu, kau jaga diri baik-baik ne. Aku mencintaimu Chagy.. Saranghae.."

"Nado, Sharang..."

**Pliipp..**

Ponsel Sungmin tiba-tiba direbut oleh Kyuhyun dan menekan tombol berwarna merah secara sepihak, Sungmin terkejut atas tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau tidak sopan Kyu, aku belum selesai berbicara dengan Jung..."

"CUKUP!"

"Kyu..." ujar Sungmin lirih, baru kali ini Kyuhyun menyentaknya.

"Hentikan Min, aku mohon hentikan.."

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Sungmin melembut ia tidak tega melihat Kyhuyun seperti itu.

Ponsel Sungmin terus bergetar, Kyuhyun dengan sigap membuka baterai ponsel Sungmin ketika melihat ID caller yang tertera adalah Jungmo, namja yang sudah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya. Namun ia kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tinggalkan Jungmo, dan kembalilah padaku,Min?"

"Aku..."

"Min, percayalah, aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku dijebak Min, Jungmo yang menjebakku, Jungmo adalah dalang dari semua ini. Ia rela melakukan apapun agar bisa memilikimu, termasuk membuat kau benci padaku, kau harus tahu itu, Min..!"

PLAKK..!

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu, Kyu!" Sungmin menampar keras pipi Kyuhyun. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit Kyuhyun tetap berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Tapi, Min.. aku mohon sekali ini saja kau percaya padaku.. Tinggalkan Jungmo.."

"Tidak Kyu, aku sudah bertunangan, dan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah,,menjauhlah dariku, aku sakit bila harus mengingat hal itu lagi, dan ingat Jungmo bukan tipe orang pembohong sepertimu..!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Min.." Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian agar Sungmin mempercayainya. Tapi kepala batu Sungmin memang susah untuk melunak.

"Jangan banyak alasan Kyu. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, dan sepertinya urusanku denganmu sudah selesai. Kemarikan handphoneku..!"

Sungmin merebut kembali ponselnya, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam kaku.

Namun beberapa langkah kemudian, Sungmin terdiam, ia lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Menatap wajah sendu Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk.

"_Mianhae.." _ucap Sungmin dalam hati, dan kemudian berlalu.

Namun ucapan itu entah kepada siapa, author juga bingung..heeheee.. peace V(‾⌣‾)V ..peace V(‾⌣‾)V ..

.  
.

Jauh diujung sana terlihat pasangan Eunhae berwajah muram, mereka nampak kecewa melihat langsung kejadian yang menimpa kedua sahabatnya itu. Yah, ternyata dibalik ini semua adalah rencana mereka, dan sayangnya rencana mereka sekarang ini tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Ahh..sepertinya kita gagal, Hae.." Donghae tertunduk lesu saat Eunhyuk berkata seperti itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan,. Aku tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini terus. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin..Aku kecewa dengannya.." jawab Donghae kesal

"Hae-ah, kau jangan putus asa. Kau sendirikan yang memaksa Kyuhyun agar tidak menyerah, tapi kau sendiri malah seperti ini.."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus segera mencari bukti kuat agar kepercayaan Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun bisa kembali lagi.."  
"Maksudmu..?" tanya Donghae heran.  
"Kau harus mencari yeoja sialan itu, dekati dia dan cari tau apa hubungannya dengan Jungmo.."  
"Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu itu Chagy?"

"Yahh, asal kau tidak macam-macam saja.." Jawab Eunhyuk enteng.

"Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak yakin dengan itu.." Donghae mesem-mesem.

"YA! apa maksudmu? lihat saja kalau kau coba macam-macam dengannya kubunuh kalian berdua.." Ancam Eunhyuk sembari memukul bahu Donghae..

"Aww,,! Appo.. Kau ini kejam sekali, akukan namjachingumu,," Donghae yang mendapat pukulan tersebut meringis kesakitan.

" Lagipula itukan idemu sendiri,," Ujar Donghae lagi..

"Namjachingu macam apa kau ini, didepanku saja kau sudah berani macam-macam.." jawab Eunhyuk kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda Chagy,,aku hanya ingin tau saja apa reaksimu jika aku seperti itu, dan ternyata.. terimakasih kau memang benar mencintaiku.." Dengan lembut Donghae memeluk dan mengecup kening Eunhyuk..

"Huhh,,kau menyebalkan Hae..!" rutuk Eunhyuk..

"Heehee.. Kau menggemaskan, Chagy.." balas Donghae menggoda.

"Ahh,,sepertinya sudah waktunya kau ke kantor, Chagy. Hari ini aku akan bolos, aku akan menghibur Kyuhyun setelah mengantarmu, Otte?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak berani memandang Donghae, rupanya wajah Eunhyuk telah memerah ia terlalu senang dengan perlakuan Donghae padanya barusan.

.

.

**Tokk..Tokk..**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu diluar ruangan yang bernuansa klasik namun bernilai minimalis itu. Didalamnya nampak sesosok namja jangkung sedang membolak-balikan ponselnya, nampak resah sepertinya. Diatas mejanya ada sebuah nama yang terpampang jelas bertuliskan Direktur Kim Jungmo. Ya, Jungmo adalah seorang direktur muda sama seperti Kyuhyun.

**Cklek..**  
Karena tidak ada jawaban, tanpa menunggu perintah dari sang empunya Sungmin membuka pintu dan langsung menghambur ke arah Jungmo sambil menangis dan memeluk Jungmo.

"Jung..Moo..!" Jungmo terperanjat kaget saat tiba-tiba yeoja yang selama 3 jam ini membuatnya resah datang dalam kondisi menangis. Ia berdiri dan balik memeluk Sungminnya.

"Chagy,,ada apa denganmu. Kenapa handphonemu tiba-tiba mati?" Tanya Jungmo intens.  
"Hiks..hikss.."  
"Kau membuatku khawatir hari ini, katakan apa yang terjadi sampai kau seperti ini, Chagy?" ujarnya lagi sembari membelai kepala Sungmin perlahan.

"_Mianhae._.." jawab Sungmin lirih, ia masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jungmo, ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana..

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya tangisan Sungmin mereda, Jungmo menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk dikursi tempat duduknya tadi.

"Ini, minumlah, agar kau tenang.."

Sungmin menerima gelas yang diberi Jungmo dan langsung meminumnya.

"_Gomawo.._"  
"Sudahlah, jangan difikirkan dulu, kalau kau sudah siap kau bisa jelaskan semuanya padaku,Ne?" Sungmin masih tertunduk diam..

" Ahh,, kau pasti laparkan? aku tahu kau belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi. Akan kusuruh sekertarisku untuk memesankan makanan untukmu.."

Saat Jungmo akan menekan tombol teleponnya, tiba-tiba Sungmin menggenggam tangan Jungmo.

"Tidak,, aku tidak lapar..."

"Tapi kau belum makan, kau bisa sakit,Chagy.."

"Aku tidak lapar, aku hanya ingin ada disampingmu saat ini, Jungmo-ah" ujar Sungmin berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar lagi..

"Ne,,aku disini..aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Chagy.." Tanpa berfikir panjang, Jungmo langsung memeluk erat tunangannya itu. Jungmo merasa ada yang tidak beres, seperti ada hal buruk yang akan segera menimpanya..

.

.

**"Diwaktu yang bersamaan..."**

Sesaat setelah Donghae mengantarkan Eunhyuk, ia langsung melajukan mobil sportnya menuju taman tempat Kyuhyun berada tadi. Namun begitu sampai, Donghae tidak menemukan Kyuhyun. Ia mencari-cari sahabatnya itu, berharap Kyuhyun masih berada disekitaran taman. Tapi nihil Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tidak ada di taman. Dengan segera Donghae mengambil ponsel didalam saku celananya dan menekan angka yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Kecemasan donghae meningkat ketika nomor yang ia tekan tersebut hanya mendapat balasan dari operator.

"Aishh,,kau dimana Kyu?" Ujarnya khawatir.

Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabatnya itu, apalagi Kyuhyun sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik saat ini..

Donghae berniat kembali menuju mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini. Namun, ketika Donghae hendak berbalik arah, tiba-tiba..

**BRUKK..**

Donghae tiba-tiba bertabrakan dengan yeoja berpakaian sexy..

"Akhh.." Pekik yeoja itu..

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae segera..

"Aku tidak apa-apa,,_mianhe_ telah menabrakmu" ujar yeoja itu sembari mengambil tas yang jatuh akibat insiden tabrakan tadi.

"Ahni, aku yang salah.. Aku terlalu terburu-buru tadi, jadi tidak sengaja menabrakmu..Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Donghae merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas aku tidak apa-apa dan kaupun tidak apa-apakan? Ah,ia aku Seohyun dan kau?" Tanya yeoja itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghae. Donghaepun membalas uluran tangan yeoja yang mengaku bernama Seohyun itu.

"Aku Donghae.."

"Baiklah kau bilang kau sedang terburu-buru Donghae-ssi, aku juga sedang ada urusan jadi boleh aku pergi sekarang? Dan ini kartu namaku, aku bekerja menjadi penyanyi disebuah Bar didaerah Gangnam, kalau kau tidak sibuk datanglah kapanpun kau mau.." Ujar Seohyun panjang lebar.

"Ne,," Donghae mengangguk sembari menerima kartu nama yang diberikan Seohyun kepadanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Anyeong..Donghae-ssi.."

"Anyeong,,Seohyun-ssi.." Mereka saling membungkuk mengucapkan salam.

Begitu Seohyun pergi menjauh, Donghae pun ikut berlalu. Diselipkannya kartu nama tersebut kedalam dompetnya.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali begitu Donghae tiba dikantornya ia bergegas menuju ruangan Kyuhyun, berharap sahabat yang dicarinya seharian kemarin itu ada disana.

"Ya! Kyu, kemarin kau kemana saja? Aku dan Eunhyuk mencarimu kemana-mana, kau tahu Eunhyuk sampai menangis mencarimu, ia terlalu khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa padamu.." Donghae yang tanpa basa-basi segera menginterogasi Kyuhyun.

"Kemarin aku sedang ingin sendiri, Donghae-ah, _Mianhae_.." jawab Kyuhyun lemah, nampak raut wajah tampannya terlihat sedikit pucat..

Donghae yang menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun langsung memegang dahi Kyuhyun. Seketika Donghae tersentak, dahi dan tubuh Kyuhyun sangat panas, ia langsung menelepon dokter keluarga Kyuhyun untuk datang segera.

Tidak lama dokter keluarga Kyuhyun pun datang dan segera memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Setelah dirasa cukup, dokter mengajak Donghae untuk berbicara diluar. Donghae lalu membuntuti dokter tersebut dan beranjak keluar sesaat setelah melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di sofa..

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, Dok?" Tanya Donghae seraya menutup pintu.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun mengalami kesulitan,,karena sepertinya ia mengalami depresi berat.." Ujar dokter tersebut.

"Begitulah, dok.. Ini masih menyangkut Sungmin. ." jawab Donghae parau.

"Dasar anak keras kepala..! Sampai kapan ia akan berlaku seperti itu, apa ia tidak lelah?" Ujar dokter tersebut setelah Donghae menjelaskan kronologi kejadian dari awal, hingga akhirnya menyebabkan Kyuhyun menjadi depresi seperti ini.  
"Hibur dia, Donghae-ah.. Ajak dia menghirup lagi kehdupan yang sebenarnya.."

Saran dokter tersebut mengingatkannya akan insiden tabrakannya dengan Seohyun. Ya, mungkin dengan mengajak Kyuhyun ke bar bisa membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mendapat hiburan. Begitu dokter pergi, Donghae langsung menghubungi Eunhyuk.  
"Hae,,kau sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?" sodor Eunhyuk sebelum Donghae sempat berbicara..

"Saat ini dia sedang tidur, dia hanya kelelahan. Tapi jangan khawatir chagy, dokter sudah mengatasinya barusan.." ujar Donghae mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"Ahh,,syukurlah kalau kau menemukannya.. Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang, Hae?"  
"Aku berniat mengajaknya menemui kenalan baruku besok, kau maukan menemaniku?" tawar Donghae.

"Ne,,aku mau Hae.." Eunhyuk mengangguk pasti.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang berwarna serba pink yang biasanya rapih dan bersih itu akhir-akhir ini berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Sang pemilik rupanya enggan untuk membersihkan ruangannya. Diatas ranjang nampak seorang wanita cantik sedang memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci yang cukup besar sedang tertidur lelap, terlihat dari matanya yang sembab dan sedikit pucat sepertinya ia habis menangis semalaman.

Sungmin.. Ya, wanita itu adalah Sungmin. Semalaman ia memang menangis tidak henti-hentinya, Jungmo sampai kewalahan menanggapi Sungmin. Ia tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sungminnya ini. Hingga akhrinya pagi menjelang, tangisan Sungmin mereda. Jungmo yang merasa Sungmin sudah tertidur, mencuri kecup bibir Sungmin sebentar lalu ia menarik diri dari kamar Sungmin. Sebenarnya sudah lama Jungmo ingin mengecup bibir tunangannya itu, tapi Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun mengizinkannya. Alasan Sungmin tidak masuk akal, ia bilang belum siap. (Arghh,,alasan macam apa ini, Jungmokan tunangan Sungmin? sabarr—sabarr yaaa..!)

Tapi bagi Jungmo apapun itu alasannya, asal Sungmin masih berada disisinya ia sudah cukup senang.

Mata berobsidian itu perlahan terbuka akibat sinar mentari yang menyeruak masuk melalui celah gordennya.  
Ia berusaha untuk bangun, namun sial kepalanya terasa berat ia tidak bisa berdiri barang sebentar saja. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hingga ia bisa seperti ini. Dan, yahh.. Kejadian kemarinlah yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Bulir air mata Sungmin tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk segera keluar. Sungmin menangis lagi, menangis tanpa maksud yang jelas. Entah karena ia masih menyayangi Kyuhyun ataukah ia teramat menyayangi Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

Esok harinya tepat pukul 8 malam, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di Bar tempat yang menurut Donghae tepat untuk menghibur Kyuhyun. Mereka duduk dimeja bundar saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk duduk membelakangi panggung tempat para penyanyi bar menunjukan keahliannya. Sedangkan Donghae sebaliknya, ia menghadap tepat ke arah panggung. Karena live musik baru akan dimulai pukul 9, para pengunjung hanya disuguhkan dengan lagu yang sudh disiapkan oleh Dj yang ada disana.

Begitu mereka selesai memesan minuman, tiba-tiba Donghae melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang wanita yang ia baru kenal..

"Seohyun-ssi.." panggilnya..

Mendengar namanya disebut Seohyun yang baru saja datang, tiba-tiba menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Ahh, Donghae-ssi kau datang rupanya.." Ujar Seohyun bergegas menghampiri Donghae.

"Ne, aku menepati janjiku kan?"

Seohyun mengangguk "Terimkasih.."  
"Oh iya, perkenalkan ini Eunhyuk yeojachinguku, dan ini Kyuhyun sahabatku.." ujar Donghae

"Anyeong..."

"KAU?!" ketiganya tersentak dan berteriak begitu saling menatap wajah masing-masing..

TBC-

* * *

**Huhh,, akhirnya chapter 2 rampung juga.. **

**Buat Readers yang udah ngerivew makasih banyak yah, sekarang aku jawab deh..**

**.**

**ayachi casey**** : mudah-mudahan sih happy ending yah, masih ngblank soalnya.. Heheee.**

**.**

**riesty137**** : ming emang keras kepala, aku ajh yang bikin cerita ampe kesel. Hahaa..**

**.**

**RianaClouds**** : Sebenernya agak pesimis juga sih sama nih cerita, soalnya takut disebut garing..  
Abis reviewnya dikit bangett, padahal liat dari viewers'a udah banyak.**

**Kalo sekiranya masih sedikit, sepertinya cukup menggantung disini saja ceritanya.,  
Gimana nih menurut Chingu? maksa dikit ahh...  
**

**.**

**Dan gak lupa buat Farah+Feby makasih banyak semangatnya yaa..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dead at Heart**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Jungmo (namja)**

**Eunhyuk (yeoja)**

**Donghae (namja)**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

Esok harinya tepat pukul 8 malam, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di Bar tempat yang menurut Donghae tepat untuk menghibur Kyuhyun. Mereka duduk dimeja bundar saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk duduk membelakangi panggung tempat para penyanyi bar menunjukan keahliannya. Sedangkan Donghae sebaliknya, ia menghadap tepat ke arah panggung. Karena live musik baru akan dimulai pukul 9, para pengunjung hanya disuguhkan dengan lagu yang sudh disiapkan oleh Dj yang ada disana.

Begitu mereka selesai memesan minuman, tiba-tiba Donghae melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang wanita yang ia baru kenal..

"Seohyun-ssi.." panggilnya..

Mendengar namanya disebut Seohyun yang baru saja datang, tiba-tiba menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Ahh, Donghae-ssi kau datang rupanya.." Ujar Seohyun bergegas menghampiri Donghae.

"Ne, aku menepati janjiku kan?"

Seohyun mengangguk "Terimkasih.."  
"Oh iya, perkenalkan ini Eunhyuk yeojachinguku, dan ini Kyuhyun sahabatku.." ujar Donghae

"Anyeong..."

"KAU?!" ketiganya tersentak dan berteriak begitu saling menatap wajah masing-masing..

.

.

.

**Next Chapter..  
Happy Reading Chinguu,,**

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan mereka.." ujar Donghae dalam hati.  
"Kk..kaa,,kalian sudah saling kenal?" Donghae mencoba mengalihkan ketegangan mereka.

"..."

Hening..

Meskipun musik dari sang DJ begitu menghentak namun suasana tegang masih menyelimuti ketiganya. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk masih menatap Seohyun emosi, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertunduk kaku.  
"_Mianhe._.." Ucap Souhyun lirihh.  
"Hanya itu?! Setelah apa yang kau perbuat, segampang itukah kau mengatakan maaf?!" emosi Kyuhyun sudah tak tertahankan lagi. "Cihh.! aku tidak sudi untuk memaafkanmu..!" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Ya,,siapa yang tidak marah, orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya sekarang berada dihadapannya.

Dan terlebih hanya kata maaf yang terlontar dari mulut orang tersebut.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku. Aku menyesal telah melakukannya,," Ujar Seohyun sembari berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya langsung memeluk Donghae.

"Hae-ahh,, di..ddii..diaa,, hiksss,, diiaa adalah wanita yang telah menjebak Kyuhyun."

DEG,,

Seketika wajah Donghae berubah menjadi panas, ia tidak menyangka orang seperti Seohyun tega menghancurkan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun Donghae masih bisa menahan emosi, hingga akhirnya ia meminta Seohyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Dini hari seorang pemuda berperawakan jangkung nan menawan sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggiran kota Seoul. Tangan kanan pria tersebut mengepal, menahan amarah. Mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat, pemuda tersebut semakin tersulut emosi. Wanita yang sudah sejak lama dinantinya, sedang asik bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Ia merasa, dirinyalah yang pantas bersanding dengan wanita tersebut.  
"Tak bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja, Min?" ucap pria tersebut lirih..

"Aku mohon ahjussi,, aku mohon beri aku waktu 1 minggu lagi aku janji aku akan membayarnya..."

Tepat beberapa meter dari hadapan pemuda tersebut, terdengar suara wanita sedang memohon-mohon. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi pemuda tersebut langsung berlari kearah suara tersebut.

Seakan ia lupa dengan masalahnya barusan.

"YA..! lepaskan wanita itu..!" ujar pemuda tersebut kepada seorang pria tua berperawakan tinggi besar hendak menampar ke arah wanita yang sedang terduduk lemah. Terlihat dari pakaiannya yang lusuh, sepertinya ia telah diseret dari rumahnya.

"Jangan ikut campur kau anak kecil,, ini bukan urusanmu..!" pria tersebut malah balik menyentak.

"Akan menjadi urusanku, karena kau telah menyiksa wanita ini.!" pemuda itu merebut wanita tersebut dan mengajaknya berdiri disisinya.

"Dasar orang bodoh, kau pasti akan meninggalkan wanita itu jika kau tahu permasalahnnya..!"

"Benar apa yang dikatakannya Oppa, aku tidak apa-apa.. Ini adalah masalahku, jadi kau pergilahh.." wanita tersebut akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa, tapi raut wajahmu seperti ketakutan. Apa masalahmu terhadap pria tui ini, nona?"

"Aku..aku..."

"Sudah 3 bulan dia tidak membayar hutangnya, dia berjanji akan melunasinya hari ini. Tapi, sampai detik ini tidak ada sepeserpun yang ada dikantungnya.. Cihh, tau seperti ini aku tidak akan memberinya pinjaman..!" potong pria tua itu.

"Berapa? Berapa hutang yang harus dibayar agar kau tidak menyakiti wanita ini lagi? Jangan lupa hitung dengan bunganya..!" pemuda itu sudah kehabisan kesabarannya, ia memang tidak tega melihat seorang wanita disakiti. Jadi meskipun pemuda tersebut tidak mengetahui latar belakang wanita itu, ia tetap harus membantunya.

Nampak pria tua itu sedang menghitung seluruh hutang yang dipinjam wanita itu. Namun, saat pemuda tersebut akan mengambil dompet disaku celananya, ia sedikit terkejut karena barang yang ia cari tidak ada. Beruntung saat merogoh saku-saku yang lain ia menemukan kartu namanya.

"Saat ini aku lupa tidak membawa dompetku, jadi kau bisa menemuiku dikantor. Dan ini kartu namaku.." ujar pemuda itu sembari memberikan kartu namanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sama pembohongnya dengan wanita ini?" pria tua tersebut nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang pembohong?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Aish,,baiklah pukul 10 pagi aku akan mengunjungi kantormu. Lihat saja kalau kau berbohong, kuhabisi kau..!" Dengan sedikit mengancam kemudian pria tua itu berlalu meninggalkan keduanya..

Begitu pria tua tersebut pergi, pemuda itu langsung menanyakan keadaaan wanita yang berada disisinya sekarang ini.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne.." wanita itu menjawab dengan sedikit mengangguk.

"Oh iya,,siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Seo..Seo..Seohyun _Imnida_,." jawabnya sembari membungkuk.

"Aku Kim Jungmo, panggil saja aku Jungmo.. "

"Ne, Oppa,, _Gomawooo_.."

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa pria tua tersebut bisa berlaku seperti itu padamu?"

"Ahh,,itu..ituu.."

"Sudahlah katakan saja, tak usah sungkan padaku. Anggap saja aku adalah temanmu.."  
"Oppa, udara diluar semakin dingin sebaiknya kuceritakan didalam saja. Akanku buatkan kau teh hangat, bagaimana?"  
Pemuda yang bernama Jungmo pun meng-iyakan, dan lalu masuk kedalam rumah Seohyun.

"Aku terpaksa meminjam uang kepada seorang renternir untuk melunasi hutang kakakku.." Terang Seohyun.

"Lalu, dimana kakakmu sekarang?"

"Dia sudah mati.."

"Maksudmu?"

"5 bulan yang lalu aku menemukannya sudah tergujur kaku dikamar mandi, sepertinya ia mati karena over dosis mengingat dimulutnya banyak busa.."  
"Ahh,,mianhe. Tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu.."  
"_Gwenchana_, Oppa. Aku senang kau mau menganggapku teman, karena selama ini tak ada satupun yang mau berteman denganku.. " Seohyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menceritakan semuanya kepada Jungmo.

"Semua ini berawal dari kakakku. Saat aku baru berumur 10 tahun, ayah dan ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Semenjak itulah aku dan kakakku tinggal berdua. Sebelum kedua orang tuaku meninggal, kami berempat hidup serba berkecukupan karena ayah adalah orang kepercayaan diperusaahan tempatnya bekerja. Namun itu hanya masa lalu, kakakku tidak pernah sedikitpun bekerja. Hobinya hanya berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan. Ia bilang warisan orangtuaku masih banyak jadi kita tidak usah repot-repot bekerja. Dan akhirnya, karena sering kalah berjudi hutang kakaku ada dimana-mana. seluruh harta peninggalan orang tuaku pun semuanya disita. Beruntung saat pegawai asuransi mengunjungi rumahku, kakakku sedang tidak ada. Uang asuransi tersebut ku simpan hingga akhirnya kugunakan untuk membeli rumah ini.."

"Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?" tanya Jungmo

"Aku bekerja siang malam karena harus menanggung semua hutang kakakku. Siang hingga sore hari aku mengajar privat, dan malam harinya aku menjadi penyanyi disebuah Bar.."

"Begitu.." Jungmo hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari mengusap dagunya. Seperti ada yang sedang difikirkan.

"Oppa,, terimakasih untuk bantuannya dan aku janji aku akan melunasinya secepat mungkin..!"

"Kau tidak perlu membayarnya Seohyun-ssi, asal kau mau membantuku.."  
"Apa itu, Oppa.."  
"Bantu aku untuk menghancurkan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mudahkan?"

"Maksud, Oppa?"

"Aku sudah muak melihat mereka selalu pamer kemesraan.." wajah Jungmo seketika memerah, menahan amarah yang terpendam. Seohyun terdiam..

"Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu juga Seohyun-ssi. Agar kau tidak dikejar-kejar oleh para penagih hutang lagi. Jika kau mau menerima tawaranku, datanglah ke kantorku.."  
Setelah sempat menulis alamat kantornya, Jungmo pun pamit untuk pulang.  
Sudah hampir 1 jam semenjak Jungmo pulang namun Seohyun masih terduduk ditempatnya, ia nampak sedang menimang-nimang kembali tawaran dari Jungmo..

.

.  
**Tokk..Tokk..Tokk..**  
"Ne,,masuklahh" Ujar Jungmo tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah pintu.  
"Permisi, Oppa.." Begitu mendengar suara yang ia kenal, Jungmo langsung berdiri dan menghampiri wanita yang memanggilnya Oppa tersebut..

"Ah,,Seohyun-ssi, silahkan duduk.."  
Seohyun mengangguk, dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jungmo disofa.

"Sudah kau pikirkan baik-baik?" Tanya Jungmo langsung.

"Ne, Oppa. Sepertinya tawaranmu aku terima.."

Jungmo tersenyum mendengarnya, ia memang sudah yakin Seohyun akan menerima tawarannya. Dan terbukti, pagi ini Seohyun mengunjungi kantornya dan menyetujui tawarannya.

"Baiklah, kau hanya perlu mendekati Kyuhyun. Terserahmu bagaimana caranya, yang jelas rayu dia sampai dia balik menyukaimua.."  
"Tapi,,apa ini tidak keterlaluan, Oppa?" tanya Seohyun sedikit cemas.

"Menurutku tidak..!" ucap Jungmo yakin.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir begitu kau berhasil, kau tidak perlu menemui siapapun lagi termasuk aku. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat dimana selanjutnya kau akan tinggal, dan aku akan tanggung semua biayanya.." tambahnya lagi.

Setelah Seohyun dan Jungmo membuat sebuah 'rencana' yang menurut Jungmo akan berhasil 100%, akhirnya Seohyun pamit pulang. Sebenarnya Seohyun ingin menolak tapi apa boleh buat, mengingat ia harus segera melunasi hutang kakakknya mau tidak mau ia harus menerima tawaran ini.

.

.

1 Minggu Kemudian Jungmo dan Seohyun bertemu disebuah Cafe, mereka tidak datang berdua, tapi berempat. Dua pria itu adalah asisten Jungmo, mereka tampak serius sekali. Ya bagaimana tidak serius, mereka harus merencanakan matang-matang agar hasilnya sesuai dengan keinginan sang 'Raja', siapa lagi kalo bukan Kim Jungmo. Namun jauh diujung sana, tampak seorang wanita sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dan kalian tahukan siapa wanita itu? Ya, wanita itu adalah Eunhyuk. (masih ingetkan di chapter 1?)  
Esok harinya, Seohyun mengunjungi kantor Kyuhyun, ia menyamar sebagai seorang sekretaris sebuah perusahaan. Maksudnya adalah ia ingin mengajak Kyuhyun bekerja sama dengan 'perusahaan' atasannya itu.

Kyuhyun tidak curiga sama sekali, malah ia sedang serius membaca proposal yang dibawa oleh Seohyun.

Ketika itu, disaat yang bersamaan Sungmin baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Seperti biasa saat siang hari ia mengantarkan makan siang untuk Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa Sungmin sadari 2 pria sedang mengamati Sungmin dari kejauhan, pria yang satu segera mengambil ponselnya..

Seketika itu ponsel Seohyun berdering.

"_Yeoboseoo_.."

"….."

"Ne,,saya sudah bertemu dengan direkturnya..."

"….."

"Ne,,baik _Sajangnim_.."

**Piip..**

Setelah Seohyun menutup teleponnya, ia segera 'beraksi'.

Didekatinya Kyuhyun yang memang sedang serius mengamati proposal tersebut.

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba Seohyun duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan Seohyun-ssi?" ucapnya terkejut.

"Oppa, kau tampan sekali.. Maukah kau menemaniku hari ini?" rayu Seohyun tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang berusaha melepas pelukannya.

Disaat yang bersamaan Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Dan...  
"KYU?" Sungmin terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tidak wajar dihadapannya. Tanpa berfikir panjang makanan yang ia bawa tadi ia lempar dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaganya.

"Ming,,tunggu Ming aku bisa jelaskan semuanya.. Lepaskan aku Seohyun-ssi..!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

Segera setelah Seohyun melepaskan pelukannya, Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin. Nampak senyum terpancar diwajah Seohyun, sepertinya rencananya ini berhasil.

Begitu Kyuhyun sampai dilobi, ia melihat Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan segera berlalu.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Sungmin namun sayang ponsel Sungmin tidak aktif.

"Argghhhh...!" Kyuhyun menjerit kesal.

Didalam mobil Sungmin menangis, sejadi-jadinya. Ia tidak habis pikir Kyuhyun akan berbuat setega itu kepadanya. Mobilnya melaju kencang, ia tidak tahu akan kemana yang jelas ia ingin sejauh mungkin dari Kyuhyun.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semenjak kejadian itu, aku selalu mimpi buruk. Semakin hari aku semakin merasa bersalah kepadamu Kyu. Sudah lama aku ingin menemuimu, namun aku belum cukup berani untuk menjelaskannya.." ujar Seohyun panjang lebar.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun terdiam, ia terlalu bingung dengan semuanya.

"Bukankah Jungmo menyuruhmu untuk tidak tinggal di Seoul? Lalu kenapa kau masih berada disini?" tanya Donghae seketika.

"Sampai detik ini Jungmo tidak tahu aku masih tinggal disini. Uang pemberiannya pun masih aku simpan baik-baik... Entahlah,,aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku ini, dari awal aku bertemu dengan Jungmo sepertinya aku sudah menyukainya.."

**TBC-or-END?**

* * *

**Mian, lama updatenya abis lagi ada sedikit problem..**

**Hehheee..  
Dichapter ini author sengaja bikin "flashback" supaya kalian tau permasalahannya seperti itu, menurut kalian kelanjutan ceritanya seperti apa ya, setelah Seohyun mengakui perasaannya ke Jungmo? **

**.**

**.**

**Emph,,makasih banyak buat semua yang udah ngreview,,mian kalo banyak typo...**

**Next, author sepertinya akan update agak lama lagi, jadi author minta maaf dulu sebelumnya..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dead at Heart**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Jungmo (namja)**

**Eunhyuk (yeoja)**

**Donghae (namja)**

**Seohyun (yeoja)**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

"Semenjak kejadian itu, aku selalu mimpi buruk. Semakin hari aku semakin merasa bersalah kepadamu Kyu. Sudah lama aku ingin menemuimu, namun aku belum cukup berani untuk menjelaskannya.." ujar Seohyun panjang lebar.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun terdiam, ia terlalu bingung dengan semuanya.

"Bukankah Jungmo menyuruhmu untuk tidak tinggal di Seoul? Lalu kenapa kau masih berada disini?" tanya Donghae seketika.

"Sampai detik ini Jungmo tidak tahu aku masih tinggal disini. Uang pemberiannya pun masih aku simpan baik-baik... Entahlah,,aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku ini, dari awal aku bertemu dengan Jungmo sepertinya aku sudah menyukainya.."

**.**

**Next chapter,,**

**Enjoy your reading****...**

.

.

.  
"Oh,,kau menyukai Jungmo lalu mematuhi apa yang ia mau dan setelahnya kau merasa dibuang karena Jungmo hanya mencintai Sungmin, dan akhirnya kau sadar akan kesalahanmu lalu kau berniat menemuiku dan, dengan mudahnya kau meminta maaf padaku? Cihh,,! Dengar baik-baik Seohyun-ssi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya..!" Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia sudah terlalu kesal dengan kenyataan yang harus diterimanya saat ini.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan Kyu,. Apapun itu..!" ujar Seohyun meyakinkan.  
"Hae-ahh,,_eotteoke_?" Eunhyuk nampak cemas, saat menyaksikan Seohyun dan Kyuhyun bersitegang.  
"Tenanglah chagy, aku yakin kita bisa merebut Sungmin kembali.." ujar Donghae sembari mengusap air mata dipipi Eunhyuk.  
Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae ia harus yakin agar Sungmin bisa kembali.

Namun entah mereka sadari atau tidak, seorang pria asing yang sedari tadi duduk didekat mereka nampaknya tengah asik mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berempat. Setelah dirasa cukup, pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka, dan begitu sampai dipintu keluar pria tersebut terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya.

.

.

.

Kenyataan sepertinya akan segera terkuak, namun tidak menjamin masalahnya akan selesai. Akan ada masalah-masalah lain yang masih ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka sepertinya... Yahh,,lihat saja wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sekarang sedang duduk ditaman ini, matanya memandang datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Pernikahannya dengan Jungmo yang dijadwalkan 1 bulan lagi, nyatanya berubah menjadi 1 minggu. Bukan, bukan karena keputusan mereka berdua, ini keputusan mutlak Jungmo. Keputusan sepihak ini dikarenakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang membuat Jungmo ingin cepat-cepat menjadikan Sungmin 'milik'nya.

Sungmin bukannya tidak setuju, ini karena sebuah 'keterpaksaan' yang memaksanya untuk menuruti kemauan Jungmo. Ada hal yang akan merugikan dirinya dan orang lain apabila Sungmin menolak permintaan Jungmo.

"Tuhan,,Apa salahku? Apa kau belum puas membuatku menderita, eoh? Kau kejam sekali..Tuhan, kau Kejam..!" Sesekali Sungmin mengusap air mata yang memaksanya jatuh dikedua pipi chubbynya itu. Sungmin dilema saat ini. Ia merasa Tuhan tidak adil, disaat kebahagaiaannya sudah hampir didepan mata, disaat yang bersamaan pulalah ia diberi pilihan yang sulit.

.

.

Suasana jalanan kota Seoul dipagi hari yang _biasanya selalu__dikerumuni oleh para_ pengguna _jalan nampak sepi, terlihat _hanya beberapa orang saja disana. Ini memang hari minggu, tapi bukan karena itu, ini dikarenakan udara di Seoul saat ini sangat dingin, mereka lebih baik berada didalam rumah atau dibalik selimut hangat mereka ketimbang mesti ber'dingin-dingin' ria diluar sana. Berbeda jauh sekali dengan suasana ditempat ini, disebuah gereja yang megah terlihat para pengunjung tengah berdatangan, pakaian mereka terlihat sangat rapih. Hari ini memang hari minggu, tapi tujuan mereka bukan karena rutinitas mereka disetiap hari minggu, ini dikarenakan ada sebuah pesta pernikahan yang akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi.

Disebuah ruangan rias, sang calon pengantin wanita terlihat sangat menawan, dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih, rambut yang sengaja digerai indah dan make-up tipis yang natural, membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Namun sayang, wanita cantik tersebut sedang menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Terlihat gurat kesedihan begitu jelas diwajah cantiknya itu. "Kau sangat mengkhawatirkan, Min.." ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ya, wanita yang tengah bersedih itu bernama Sungmin, ia memang sangatlah mengkhawatirkan karena perkawinannya saat ini bukanlah yang ia inginkan.

**CKLEK..**

Terdengar pintu ruangan yang didiami Sungmin terbuka, dengan segera Sungmin menghapus sedikit air matanya. Beruntung saat itu Sungmin sedang sendirian, jadi tidak ada yang tahu jika Sungmin tengah 'sedikit' menangis. "OMO,,kau cantik sekali..Chagy..!" sang pembuka pintu yang sudah kita ketahui pasti bernama Jungmo itu terkejut dengan kecantikan Sungmin, ia dengan segera menghampiri sang calon istrinya itu. "Gomawo Jungmo-ah.." ujar Sungmin dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

"Eishh,,kau menyebalkan, sebentar lagi kita akan menikah tapi kenapa wajahmu sedih seperti itu hemm, kau tidak senang?"

"Anhi,,aku..akuu senang, aku senang akan menjadi istrimu.." ujar Sungmin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Jungmo memang sudah tahu jika Sungmin tengah berbohong, jadi dengan cepat Jungmo langsung mengalihkan pembicaraanya, ia tidak ingin hari bahagianya diliputi oleh kesedihan..

"Ah,,sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai, aku akan menunggumu didepan, Ne..?

"Ne,," Sungmin mengangguk.

"Saranghae nae chagiya.. Cupp..!"

Jungmo berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening halus Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah, dia hanya berharap akan ada keajaiban yang segera menghampirinya.

.

.

"Kim Jungmo, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin menjadi istrimu, selalu menjaga dan menyayanginya dalam suka ataupun duka?"

"Ne,,saya bersedia.." Jawab Jungmo mantap.

"Dan Lee Sungmin apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Jungmo menjadi suamimu, selalu menjaga dan menyayanginya dalam suka ataupun duka?"  
"Aku..ber..."

**BRAKK...**

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti karena pintu gereja yang semulanya tertutup rapat tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Seorang pria sengaja mendobrak pintu tersebut secara paksa. Dengan memasang wajah penuh amarah pria tersebut berjalan menuju altar dimana Sungmin dan Jungmo sedang berdiri disana. Semua tamu undangan terlihat saling berbisik sembari menatap aneh kearah pria tersebut.

Begitu sampai dialtar, pria yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu segera meraih tangan Sungmin, yang tengah digenggam Jungmo dengan paksa.

"Hentikan pernikahan ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin menjadi milikmu Kim Jungmo..!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kajja, Min kita pergi dari sini.." ajak Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"Shirreo..!" Kyuhyun begitu terkejut, karena tanpa disangka Sungmin malah melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun. Sungmin menolak ajakannya..

"Min,,kau?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi dari sini, kau telah merusak acara pernikahanku...!" bentak Sungmin.

"Aku menyayangimu Min, aku sangat menyayangimu..."

"Aku bilang pergi! Atau perlu ku panggil keamanan untuk memaksamu keluar dari sini?"

Kyuhyun melemah, ucapan Sungmin barusan membuat hatinya terkoyak. Diliriknya wajah Jungmo yang sedang menyeringai menatapnya. Tatapannya seolah-olah mengatakan 'Aku Menang, Cho Kyuhyun.!'. Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal, dengan berat hati Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan acara sakral tersebut. Ia masih tidak percaya atas tindakan Sungmin tadi, seperti ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Karena Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tengah mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Siang itu saat Sungmin baru saja membuka pintu hendak keluar dari apartmentnya, ia dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita yang sudah ia kenal dan tentunya sangat ia benci. "Anyeong,,Sungmin-ssi.." wanita yang bernama Seohyun itu sedikit membungkuk saat mengucapkan salamnya kepada Sungmin. Namun sudah pasti kalian tahu Sungmin yang berkepala batu akan bersikap seperti apa pada wanita yang ada dihadapannya sekarang inikan?

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Ujar Sungmin ketus..  
"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tidak! Aku cukup sibuk hari ini, kau pulang saja..!" dengan angkuhnya Sungmin segera meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih tetap berada didepan pintu aparmentnya, namun baru beberapa langkah Sungmin dikejutkan oleh ucapan Seohyun. "Jungmo-lah dalang dari semua ini, Min!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya kearah Seohyun.

"Kyuhyun tidak salah Min, Jungmo yang membayarku agar melakukan itu semua.."

"Jungmo katamu? Cihh! berapa yang Kyuhyun bayar untuk mengarang cerita seperti itu, eoh...?"

"Jebal, Min.. percayalah.. ini buktinya.." Seohyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memberikan sebuah kertas perjanjiannya dengan Jungmo.

Isi perjanjian itu adalah Seohyun bersedia meninggalkan Seoul dan tidak akan kembali lagi setelah ia menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Jungmo. Dan sebuah cek dengan jumlah yang sangat besar,,diperkirakan jumlah cek tersebut bisa untuk membeli sebuah mobil Audi keluaran terbaru.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sungmin merosot kebawah, matanya sudah tidak sanggup menahan butiran-butiran kristal yang tengah berlomba untuk segera keluar.

Dengan sigap Seohyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, rasa bersalahnya semakin besar saat melihat reaksi Sungmin saat ini.

"Mianhae,,Min..Jeongmal mianhae..aku akan menanggung semuanya Min.."

"Lepaskan!" bentak Sungmin. Seohyun seolah tidak mendengar permintaan Sungmin, ia tetap berusaha merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. "Uljima, Min.. Jeball.." Dengan sekuat tenaga Seohyun terus menahan tubuh Sungmin yang tengah histeris itu. Akhirnya, setelah hampir 15 menit tangisan Sungmin mereda, dengan sedikit tertatih Seohyun menuntun Sungmin kembali ke apartementnya. Begitu sampai, Seohyun mendudukan Sungmin diatas sofa, dan dengan segera ia mengambil segelas air minum untuk Sungmin, berharap dengan air minum Sungmin bisa sedikit tenang. Sungmin yang tengah lemah tersebut hanya diam dan tanpa penolakan sedikitpun ketika Seohyun memberikan perhatian kepadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, begitu Sungmin terlihat tenang dengan hati-hati Seohyun menceritakan kronologi kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi, dari awal pertemuannya dengan Jungmo hingga terakhir saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terisak saat mendengar penjelasan Seohyun. Dan Seohyun pun tidak habis-habisnya meminta maaf dan berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya. Meskipun memaafkan itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan, tapi dengan ia mau bertanggung jawab semoga Sungmin dapat memaafkannya.

Sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah kalut tersebut, Seohyun berpesan agar Sungmin mau membuka lagi hatinya untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

Malam harinya, dengan panik Jungmo mengunjungi apartment Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak panik, seharian ini Sungmin tidak bisa dihubungi. Semua pesannya tidak Sungmin balas, dan teleponnya pun tidak Sungmin jawab padahal Jungmo yakin ponsel Sungmin masih benar-benar aktif.

**"KLIK"** pintu apartement Sungmin terbuka sesaat setelah Jungmo memasukan password yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. "Chagy,,neo eodiga?" teriak Jungmo. Ia terkejut saat melihat Sungmin tengah tidur lelap, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, Jungmo melihat kedua mata Sungmin sembab.

Tangan kanannya ia letakan diatas dahi Sungmin. "Panas.." batin Jungmo.

"Chagy,,ireona.." Jungmo berusaha membangunkan Sungmin.

"Enghhh.." merasa ada yang telah menyentuhnya, Sungmin-pun terbangun. "Badanmu panas sekali, aku panggilkan dokter Ne?" tawar Jungmo. Namun tanpa diduga Sungmin malah melepaskan genggaman Jungmo. "Chagy,,gwenchanayo?" tanya Jungmo khawatir. Sungmin bukannya menjawab ia malah menangis. Jungmo bingung atas perlakuan Sungmin kepadanya barusan. Sedikit berspekulasi, Jungmo merasa ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukannya, eoh?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu Chagy? kau kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau kenal dengan Seohyun'kan?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Seo,,Seo,,Seohyun? Ahh,,bukankan dia yeoja yang tengah berselingkuh dengan Kyuhyun'kan?" Jungmo sedikit berpura-pura, takut kedoknya terbuka.

"Sudahlah Jungmo-ssi, jangan berpura-pura, aku sudah tahu semuanya.. "

**DEG,,**

Seketika tubuh Jungmo kaku, wajahnya sedikit memerah menahan amarah.

"PERGI..!" usir Sungmin.

"Tidak Min,,aku tidak mau pergi..Aku mencintaimu..!" Ujar Jungmo keukeuh.

PLAK! Satu tamparan keras hinggap dipipi kiri Jungmo. "Mencintaiku kau bilang? dengan cara seperti itukah kau mencintaiku?"

"Min, aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama, dari semenjak kita masih sama-sama berada di SM High School. Kau tahu, saat aku berniat menyatakan perasaaanku padamu disaat itu pulalah aku mendengar kau telah menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kyuhyun, aku begitu tersiksa Min. Setiap melihatmu tengah bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun, rasanya aku ingin melenyapkannya dari dunia ini. Hingga akhirnya kesabaranku telah habis, dan hanya cara seperti itulah agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu, Min.."

Sungmin tidak habis pikir Jungmo tega melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu kepadanya. Ia begitu menyesal tidak pernah mendengar dan mempercayai Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, aku kecewa padamu!" ujar Sungmin geram..

"Dengar Min, aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi apapun akan kulakukan agar kau bisa kembali lagi padaku, apapun itu.."

"Kau gila, Jungmo-ssi..!"

"Yah, aku memang gila,,gila karena sangat mencintaimu.."

"Pergi ku bilang!"

"YA! Kau tidak dengar eoh, aku bilang aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun melepaskanmu. Apapun akan aku lakukan, agar kau tetap menjadi milikku, termasuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang menghalangi hubunganku denganmu terutama Kyuhyun!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Silahkan kau putuskan sendiri, tetap menikah denganku dan mereka akan aman atau kau pergi dariku tapi aku tidak menjamin dengan nyawa mereka?!"

Seketika Sungmin membeku mendengar pernyataan kejam Jungmo. Sungmin tahu betul watak Jungmo, segala cara akan Jungmo lakukan sekalipun ia harus menghilangkan nyawa seseorang agar keinginannya terwujud.

Pilihan yang sulit bagi Sungmin, jika ia menikah dengan Jungmo nyawa orang-orang yang Sungmin cintai akan aman, sedangkan jika Sungmin menolak dan lebih memilih Kyuhyun, nyawa orang-orang yang Sungmin cintai akan terancam.

"..."

Lama Sungmin tidak menjawab, Jungmo sedikit kesal melihatnya. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi apa-apa pada mereka! Aku pergi..!"

Begitu Jungmo melangkahkan kakinya hendak ke arah pintu, tiba-tiba langkah Jungmo terhenti saat mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. "Aku akan menikah denganmu, Jungmo-ssi.." Seketika Jungmo balik arah dan memeluk erat Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Kk..kkau a..aakkan mmee..nniikkaahh ddenggankku, Min?"

"Emphh.." Sungmin mengangguk lemas, dengan terpaksa Sungmin memilih menikah dengan Jungmo, ia tidak mau orang yang Sungmin cintai ada yang tersakiti sedikitpun.

"Gomawo, nae chagiya.. Ahh,,aku rasa pernikahan kita harus secepatnya dilaksanakan, kau tidak usah khawatir aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya,ne?"

"Ne.." Jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit terisak. "_Biarlah aku yang akan menanggung semuanya.._" ucapnya dalam hati,.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

**TBC or END,,?**

* * *

**Halo,,halooo,,halllooo.. Akhirnya chapter selanjutnya udah author update, jeongmal mianhae kelamaan update.. Hehheee.**

**Di chapter ini author sengaja pengen bikin kalian tambah gak suka sama Jungmo,, hehee..**  
**sesuju gk sama author?**  
**Makasih,,makasih buat yang udah ngereview,,yah walaupun masih sedikit.. Hikss..hikss...**


End file.
